The subject matter of the disclosure of this patent relates, in a general way, to the subject matter of the disclosures of U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 593,808 for "Preloaded Tie Rod End Assembly" and Ser. No. 593,810 for "Tie Rod End," both filed July 7, 1975 by W. D. Allison, the patentee hereof.
In order to provide a suspension arm and joint assembly for a motor vehicle that operates in an optimum manner, it is necessary to have such an assembly with frictional resistance to joint movement that is within a prescribed operating range. Frictional resistance in the joint that is either above or below the desired range may exhibit undesirable effects. While the suspension will function for its intended purpose of permitting jounce and rebound movement of the chassis, the vehicle operator may find that the ride and handling qualities or "feel" of the vehicle are less than might be desired.
The present invention provides a suspension arm and joint assembly that is characterized by its unique construction and method of manufacture which permits precise control of the preload of the suspension joint while being relatively inexpensive to fabricate.